User talk:Rosefashion1061
Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rosefashion1061 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:36, 9 July 2009 Hi there Agreed, I don't know how anyone can like bloom. Welcome aboard the S.S. Winx Club Wiki! XD Your page is mega long! Remember, if you have any ?'s on how to do stuff on this wiki, come ask me! I hope we get talk bubbles! I would get one of Flora (big surprise) I can already guess who you would have(either Stella or Riven) If I got one of Bloom, I would write at the top: I am ugly. and at the bottom I would have either: Your ruffles need more ruffling. Or. I am still ugly. Or. OMG I AM SO OBSESSED WITH SKY! You are urging me to write more, so I am writing more! I can't believe that you had that idea for Roxy! THAT IS SO WEIRD! Or maybe it's a coinadink, or (quoting Goofy from Kingdom Hearts) Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious! XD You are still urging me to write! Rats, you won't let me say ANYTHING! I soooo feel like Chatta right now, 'cuz I have so much written! Expect you wouldn't be able to read it if it was Chatta writing, ' wiki is not ok LOL *scary thoughts*--Helena healing fairy 00:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know why I'm telling you this when I will see you tonight (again) Hi there Rose! Guess what? Firaga said she'll work on the crazy chat room for us! I wonder what she's gonna do. And OMG get this! Winxfan1 was born in 1985! NO WONDER SHE LIKES THE 80's! OK, OK, I'll calm down now. How are they (the kids we were swimming with) Did they recover from the chilliness of the pool? (XD) Just for the heck of it, I will show you all the little faces I know: Nerd( You need a copyright to use ) (+:+B = (:B Joyful( I stole from an admin on the KH wiki ) ^+_+^= ^_^ Silly :+P= :P Happy = :) Sad = :( Ok I am officially crazy! Well... bye!--Helena healing fairy 21:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Lets talk All right, you said you knew everything there is to know about winx. Here's my first question: Were there ever any live-action Tom and Jerry movies in which the Winx club appeared?Winxfan1 11:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Rose does Know Yes, all of the faries (not including Diaspro) have been in 12-live action tom and Jerry movies. Now Lets talk about the 80's. I would like to learn more about it so if you would please write me all about important events, fav memories, fav songs, fav band, everything that you loved from the 80's. I love the band Queen, and Guns'n Roses, and Earth, wind and fire.--Rose 22:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC)rose Hmm, lets see. Before I was born there was the very first Friday the Thirteenth movie, Yale offered a 14-week course on mastering the Rubik's Cube, There was Nightmare on Elm STreet, Ricky Martin was in Menudo, There was also Karate Kid and Tron. During 85 I remember Jem and We are the World. After that there was Jolt Cola, What is inside Al Capone's vault, TMNT, Corey Feldman vs. Corey Haim, NKOTB and the tearing down of the Berlin Wall. That's all. I'll edit and tell you more Winxfan1 11:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 OMG The Winx Club was in Tom and Jerry? That is so weird! I love the Outsiders! (But not as much as Rose, she's obsessed!)--Helena healing fairy 14:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Karate Kid II love that movie. Ralph Machio (who also plays Jhonny from the outsiders) is so good in this movie i have only senn it a couple of times but it is a very good movie with actors that can bring anything to live. Like how Ralph did for Jhonny since the outsiders was first a book then a movie--Rose 13:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC)rose Yeah. It also teaches us a lesson, Never underestimate the power of an old man that knows Kung-fu. Winxfan1 14:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 BTW Your welcome! I'm glad I forced you! Winxfan1 says that she heard the 4th season is gonna air in 2010. Just a few more months of TORTURE! Feel free to show off your knowledge! (Plus here's a good place to chat cuz your e-mail hates me) *kicks AOL e-mail*--Helena healing fairy 15:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I KNOW! But you know how much Wikipedia says stuff like that. They're not sure either so they're just guessing. Winxfan1 16:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 I hope their right... For once--Helena healing fairy 16:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I hope it's THIS year. Winxfan1 16:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Don't we all?--Helena healing fairy 17:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I hope that petition I signed comes through. Winxfan1 17:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 What petition?--Helena healing fairy 17:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) http://www.PetitionOnline.com/v1i2n3n4/ This petition. Winxfan1 11:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 petetion I just sighned it.--Rose 15:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC)rose Ditto, I signed it before that stupid power outage we had at my house. *kicks Stormy*--Helena healing fairy 16:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah. That'll help. Winxfan1 17:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 New fav list Hi Rose! Guess what! I've seen all the way through the 4 season, well, I'm waiting for the 14th episode. Now my favorite Winx Club list changed! Here's the new list: 1st fav: Flora 2nd fav: Roxy 3rd fav: Musa 4th fav: Layla 5th fav: Stella (Please don't hurt me) 6th fav: Tecna Least Fav: Bloom AND A guy proposes to a girl in episode 13! If you are too impatient to watch all the way to episode 13, you can come guess on my talk page. HINT: The girl is either my 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, or least favorite Winx Club fairy. (LOL, some hint) NOTE: If anyone here already knows the answer... DON'T TELL HER!--Helena healing fairy 22:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I won't. Even I don't know. Winxfan1 11:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 rose I don't know ummmmm flora or stella. tell me what happens.--Rose 01:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose No, its not Flora or Stella, and go watch the episodes. Remember the ones the toy at the beginning? Those are the real thing! BTW: I was in YouTube and I found a tape you showed me a long time ago. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VZMzabxKGc Remember it?--Helena healing fairy 12:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) yes that has to be one of the most funniest things ever.--Rose 13:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose Is it layla. Because she was forced to being married.--Rose 13:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose Yeah it's Layla, but she doesn't mind being forced cuz now she gets all lovey dovey mushy ga ga with him and it makes me wanna puke. Helia's new hair is hilarious!--Helena healing fairy 20:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) i agree--Rose 20:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose Yeah, What i thought was funny was when Tecna and Timmy were making out and they fell down. I like the idea for a Winx Club adventure though. Timmy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Tecna: *Gets bored and annoyed cuz Timmy can't say anything!* LOL I just broke your talk page--Helena healing fairy 20:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) go to your username ok--Rose 20:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose Sorry I broke your talk page, I'm getting over there. --Helena healing fairy 20:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) which talk page r u on--Rose 21:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose I jump around--Helena healing fairy 21:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) If I fix your talk page, would stop turning my talk page into picture land? Here I fixed it. Happy? Now STOP TURNING MY PAGE INTO PICTURE LAND! Here is payback LO L I am so dead but this is funny! Ok, I'm gonna stop before you hurt me.--Helena healing fairy 18:51, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Make up for Stella being so low on favs Here are my fav couples with explanations: 1st:Flora and Helia (That's how a couple should be) 2nd:Stella and Brandon(I'M COMING SHNOOKUMS! XD they are so funny) 3rd:Tecna and Timmy(No idea why, they are just a cute nerd couple) 4th:Layla and Nabu(I'm not a big fan of the mushy ga ga stuff. Berlouz: Sissy Stuff!) 5th:Musa and Riven(STOP FIGHTING! GAH!) 6th:Bloom and Sky(ewey) There you go, are you still gonna kill me?--Helena healing fairy 16:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) no--Rose 19:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC)rose Thank you--Helena healing fairy 19:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) no prob. i also have some more ideas for our winx adventures. i actually got alot. at girlslife.com you can win a necklace that selena gomez more in one of there photo shots. except u have to b a subscrider to the mag and since i am i entered. i really hope i get. Anyway i don't get why roxy gets her believeix right away instead of fairy wings, or her charmix. i kinda think that that isn't fair. she is pretty cool my new order. 1. Stella 2. Flora 3. Layla 4. Roxy & Musa 5. Tecna 6. Bloom My couples are 1. stella & brandon 2. flora & helia, & musa & riven 3. tecna & timmy 4. bloom & sky --Rose 00:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC)rose Thanks for the message! Thanks for the goodbye message! BTW, When your talk page gets really long (*cough*fromallthepictures*cough*) And it takes forever to load, here's how you make archives. Step1: create a new page, something like User:Rosefashion1061/Archives Step2: Copy everything on your talk page Step3: Paste everything in the archives Step4: Erase your talk page Step5: Link the archives, using the [[]] coding. EX: User:Helena healing fairy DON"T use the , Got it Memorized? Anyways, make sure everyone shares their toys, don't hurt anyone, etc., etc. PEACE!--~~~~ READ READ READ!!! Hello! Im a well experinced editor on the Wikis and i have rebuilded wikis before, i can help you guys do this Wiki, just follow these steps and the Wiki will be running strong! 1. I need someone to adopt this wiki (we should vote on it, a perfect admin is responsible, works hard, and is very kind and respectful!) 2. GET MORE WINX FANS TO EDIT HERE 3. find out the episode's name and get a summery to it 4. Link pages to others 5. Revise pages. 6. Make Rules Follow these steps than your golden! and p.s. NEVER EVER EVER DOUBT ME! Even though i had joined a couple days of ago doesnt mean im new ( i sounded a bit harsh there sorry). WE need to do teams now, Character Project Team, Episode Project Team. I will be happy to lead the Character Project Team... What the Character Project Team does it revises pages, and grades the pages either good or bad. What the Episode Project Team does it sorts out episodes to which seasons, makes up great summeries for it and ya.... Thats all you guys need to know, any questions please contact me Sorrel --~~~~ Hey Rose: How would you like to help me out with the episode pages? You can put up fully detailed synopses, trivia and anything else that's there. What do you think? --~~~~Winxfan1 ??? Hey Rose! It's been a while. Are you and Helena going to come back? We desperately need someone who knows the episodes well enough to give them summaries. ~~~~Roxy13 Gone? Rose, where are you? We haven't seen you for a while, and we miss you! We really need someone to do the Stella's Wardrobe page, and I thought you might want to. ~~~~Roxy13 HELLOO!????? Fine since you have pulled a disappearing act. I am going to remove all the deleted file links from your and Helena's pages. I don't think either of you will care. --~~~~ everyone who thought rosefasjion1061 died im here my computer crashed but go to ameliaguardianfairy thats it ok so new things let me know please,3~~~~